


Uncanny Luck

by ComeBackWhen



Series: Rescue [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, ThirdClass!Cloud, nobodydies!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackWhen/pseuds/ComeBackWhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boyfriends rescue Cloud... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote Rescue, a number of people were interested in how ASGZ took care of Cloud when he gets caught by unwanted admirers.

Clean up of the sector was nearly complete. Sephiroth had already set off for the Shinra building to find and murder Hojo for allowing his twisted experiments to get loose in the city. Zack had promised to go with him to calm him down, or possibly egg him on depending on what the scientist had to say about the catastrophe.

Angeal strolled through the members of Soldier and the Army who had remained behind to heal and assist the civilians. They called out greetings and status updates as they went about their tasks. It was obvious that the situation was winding down and well within the scope of the officers who were taking charge. All he needed was Genesis and Cloud and then they could head back to headquarters.

The redhead was easy enough to find, even in the crowd of civilians milling around the area. He leaned against a wall with his eyes shut, looking for all the world like he was napping at the edge of a battlefield. A few Troopers were eyeing him, unsure if they should attempt to wake him or not. Angeal took pity on them, sparing them the scare that Genesis would give them for touching him.

He leaned beside Genesis and nudged him with an elbow, “Help me find Cloud and we’ll see about getting you into bed.”

“You wouldn’t happen to mean your bed, would you dearest?” Genesis murmured, voice too soft for anyone but Angeal to hear.

Angeal chuckled, “That could certainly be arranged, but you look done in.”

Genesis dismissed that with a wave of his hand, “I’m eavesdropping.”

“Eavesdropping?” Angeal asked, looking around for what might have caught Genesis’s attention. He spotted Cloud some distance away chatting with two pretty young women. The blonde girl reached out and put her hand gently on his forearm with a giggle, “Oh. He looks like he could use a hand…”

Genesis snorted and shook his head, “Not that one. Just hush and listen. It’s been amusing.”

Giving in to Genesis’s game, Angeal leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. He stared at the ground, letting his focus shift to listening rather than watching. It took some straining, but he could just hear Cloud voice and what he guessed to be the voice of the blonde girl.

“I’d really like the opportunity to repay you sometime, Soldier Strife. I don’t know what me and Ami have done without you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Miss Emma.” Cloud was cheerful and pleasant, as it always was when he dealt with civilians after a mission, if a little distracted, “It’s all part of a day in the job.”

The girl, Emma, made a noise in her throat. She almost sounded annoyed, “I’m just the luckiest girl, though, to have such a brave, strong Soldier to come rescue me.”

Angeal could hear Cloud’s fingers rubbing against his hair and the skin of the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit he had picked up from Zack, “Oh, well bravery and strength are marks of a Soldier. I’m just lucky I found you when I did. I’d have hated to see you hurt.”

Genesis snickered when the pair of girls cooed in delight. Even Angeal had to stifle laughter. The girl was certainly giving it her best, but Cloud would never fall for it. He was delightfully oblivious when someone outside of their relationship attempted to flirt with him. In any of the others, Angeal would have suspected they were being intentionally obtuse, but Cloud genuinely never noticed the attention. It was charming.

“When do you come off duty, Soldier Strife?” Emma asked, her voice a silky purr, “You’ve been working so hard today already…”

Cloud chuckled, completely missing the suggestive note in the girl’s voice, “Oh, I was off duty today. I heard about the trouble from my friends and wanted to help.”

“That’s perfect!” It was the other girl, Ami’s voice this time, “You should let me and Emma bring you home, Strife. We’ll cook you supper and give you something special for dessert after.”

Genesis glanced up Angeal with both eyebrows arched, “That was subtle.”

Angeal hushed him, straining to hear Cloud’s response. Neither were surprised when Cloud failed to notice the blatant offer altogether, “I couldn’t impose on you for supper. Really, think nothing of it.”

Peeking past Genesis’s shoulder, Angeal could see Ami throw her hands up. Emma’s shoulders sagged a little, “Well… if you’re sure…”

“Absolutely.” Cloud agreed, a wide smile on his lips, “You should get yourselves home and rest.”

They nodded and turned away from Cloud with matching disgruntled expressions. As they passed Angeal and Genesis, Emma muttered, “I don’t get it. Natalia was going on and on about how big a flirt that guy was.”

“Are you sure that was him?” Ami asked, “He seemed kinda, I dunno, innocent-like to be the guy Natalia was talking about.”

“I’m sure.” Emma replied, obviously dismayed at their bad luck, “Short for a Solider, blonde spikey hair and blue eyes… always with the Soldier leaders. I saw him fight with the General and then talk with Commander Fair for a little bit. It has to be him.”

Ami scowled, “Obviously Natalia was lying about what happened when she tried to flirt with Commander Hewley. I bet she never even talked to him. She was just trying to play it up by saying a Soldier tried to pick her up. Now we both look like idiots for panting over that Third.”

Angeal waited until they were out of earshot before he laughed. Genesis grinned and pushed himself off the wall, “Let’s go pick up our little heartbreaker, hm?”

Cloud was obviously looking for the two of them. When he spotted them headed his way, his face lit up like the sun after a storm. He jogged over to meet them, “ _There_ you two are. What kept you?”

“ _There is no hate, only joy; for you are beloved by the goddess._ ” Genesis teased, “ _Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds._ ”

Perplexed, he turned to look at Angeal for the translation. The taller man slung an arm around Cloud’s shoulders and towed him away from the crowd, “We were watching those girls try to flirt with you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Cloud muttered, his face coloring, “They were just being nice. I kept them from being eaten by something with wings and tentacles that might have been a wolf at some point. Nobody ever flirts with me. You guys just say that so I don’t feel bad about how people are always trying to pick you up in front of me.”

That made Genesis laugh outright, “Goddess, you’re adorable.”

Cloud only rolled his eyes, “Whatever. What’s for dinner? I’m starved.”

“We’ll see what’s in the kitchen when we get home and make something up.” Angeal promised, letting his fingers caress Cloud’s bare arm under his pauldren.

Genesis nudged Angeal’s other shoulder playfully, “Perhaps we could see about something special for dessert, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was not often that they were able to spend and evening together. Missions and meetings and the occasional emergency ruined plans too often. So when they found the chance to get together, they jumped on it. Each time, someone different chose their activity for the evening. Angeal usually opted for a quiet night in watching a movie. Genesis preferred a night on the town with a good meal. Sephiroth usually requisitioned the First Class Gym so they could enjoy the pool and hot tub uninterrupted. Cloud always planned something outside of the city, a night of camping in comfort in the hills outside of Kalm or a chocobo ride to the coast and a picnic.

Zack was the wild card. He always had something new and unpredictable. His latest choice had been no different. A new bar had opened in the Sector Seven Slums, one that Zack had taken part in naming. Zack demanded a night of drinking and dancing in _his_ bar.

Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth had been less than pleased with his choice, but rules were rules and they all agreed to go. Zack sent the directions to the bar in a phone message for Cloud, so he could join them after he got off duty.

To the surprise of everyone who was not Zack, Seventh Heaven was quite pleasant. It was clean and well put together, especially for being a slum bar. The jukebox was good and stocked with music that they all enjoyed. The owner had no problem with serving Soldier quality drinks and quickly taught the young woman tending the bar the art of making something strong enough to affect their metabolism. She picked it up quickly and supplied them with delicious drinks each time they emptied their glasses.

Unlike the bars and restaurants on the plate, most of the other patrons ignored the Soldiers. The few people that did strike up conversations with their group were agreeable and mannerly enough to put the Firsts at ease. Soon Genesis and Sephiroth drifted off to the corner for a game of darts and Angeal started chatting with a pretty flower seller who had stopped to make a delivery to the bar. She had been ecstatic to find that Angeal was more interested in her flowers than he was in her and they quickly fell to discussing various gardening techniques.

Zack hung around Angeal and the girl, Aeris, listening without having any idea of what they were talking about. Aeris seemed nice enough though, doing her best to keep him included in the conversation. It was nice to spend time with his boyfriends doing something so very normal. For a little while, they were not just Shinra’s Elite Soldiers. Without the usual following of drooling fans, things were wonderfully low key. They were normal men out on a normal date… just one blonde short of making the night complete.

When Cloud came through the door, Zack felt his face relax into a grin, “There you are! I was getting worried.”

Cloud came over to their table and bumped against Zack’s shoulder affectionately, “Sorry. Got held up by everybody who was looking for you four. You’d think we never took a night off.”

His tone was flat and annoyed, at odds with the small smile on his face. Angeal grinned up at Cloud, giving his forearm a squeeze, “So you finally set the building on fire on your way out? That’d give everyone something else to worry about instead of what we’re doing.”

“Nah. Just snuck down the stairs. It’s a long walk, but no one’s ever there… which seems like a security hazard.” Cloud shook his head, forcing work-related thoughts away, “Besides, I’m pretty sure burning down the building was Sephiroth’s plan for his next night out. I wouldn’t dare take that from him.”

Across the table, Aeris giggled into her hands, “You all sound like terrible Shinra employees. Aren’t Soldiers supposed to protect the building?”

Angeal chuckled and introduced the two, “Miss Gainsborough, may I introduce you to Cloud Strife, Soldier Third Class. Cloud, this is Aeris Gainsborough, a flower seller I waylaid for gardening tips.”

Cloud leaned between Angeal and Zack to shake Aeris’s outstretched hand, “Miss Gainsborough.”

“Please, you can all call me Aeris.” Aeris clasped his hand warmly for a moment before letting go, “I only share my gardening secrets with dear friends, after all.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you.” Cloud stood and straightened his uniform, “I’m just going to get a drink at the bar and say hello to Genesis and Sephiroth.”

Zack slung an arm around Cloud’s neck, ruffling his hair with the other hand, “You better come back. I wanna dance with somebody and you’re usually the only one who will indulge me without being plastered.”

Cloud ducked out of Zack’s grip and backed towards the bar, “Quit screwing with my hair and I’ll think about it.”

Zack let himself get drawn back into the conversation with Angeal and Aeris. She was telling them about an old church she had taken over in Sector Five where she grew most of her flowers. Angeal had begged for an opportunity to come see her garden. Zack could not help but be charmed by Angeal’s enthusiasm. The large, muscular Soldier was a huge softy for anything green and growing. Aeris had agreed happily and they were trying to find time where they would both be free.

Genesis and Sephiroth joined them a few moments later, looking concerned. Genesis tried to smile, but it was obviously forced, “Excuse the intrusion, but I believe we are about to have a situation on our hands.”

Sephiroth nodded to where the bartender was leaning close to talk to Cloud, her dark eyes wide and admiring. She leaned across the bar and beamed up at him. She was beautiful and knew it, all shapley curves and long dark hair. She had been friendly enough with them all night, but the look she was giving Cloud was decidedly different.

Aeris was watching their group with thinly veiled amusement. Zack felt himself blush, “It’s just that he’s usually pretty shy. Doesn’t really like talking to girls, you know?”

“We all tend to attract… a large amount of unwanted attention.” Sephiroth added, “We do our best to look out for one another when we can.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you.” Aeris said, sliding out of her chair and scooping up her basket of flowers, “I need to get back to work anyhow. Angeal, I’ll see you next week, alright?”

Angeal nodded, “I look forward to it.”

She pulled a flower free and tucked it into Zack’s spiked hair with a giggle before heading back out into the night. Zack left it there, ignoring the amused looks of his boyfriends.

Across the bar, Cloud’s shoulders hunched and he ducked his head, obviously uncomfortable. The bartender’s smile turned wicked and she leaned closer to whisper something into his ear. When she covered his hand with hers, Zack pushed out of his seat, “Alright. _Definitely_ rescue time.”

He scooped up his empty glass and headed for the bar, “Cloud, you were supposed to be grabbing me a drink. I’m practically parched over here.”

To Zack’s surprise, Cloud was grinning when he turned away from Tifa, “Sorry Zack, I got distracted by a pretty girl.”

The bartender punched Cloud in the bicep. Hard. Cloud pulled back and winced, “Ow, Tifa, what did Zangan teach you? I’m a Third and that still kinda hurt!”

“You think I got here from Nibelheim on my good looks?” Tifa asked, cracking her knuckles, “I busted skulls all along the way… monster, wild animal, jerk guys who couldn’t take a hint…”

Cloud waved a hand at the curvy brunette, “Zack, this is Tifa Lockhart. She and I grew up together in Nibelheim. She’s running from an arranged marriage that her father tried to set up. Tifa, this is Zack Fair, First Class Soldier-”

“Who doesn’t know the crowd you’re running with.” Tifa said, teasingly. She held out a hand to Zack and shook his with a surprisingly firm grip, “Nice to meet you. Will you call your other boyfriends over here and tell them to quit glaring at me now?”

“What?” Zack sputtered, “I don’t- we’re not-“

“Please, Nibelheim may be a backwater nowhere, but I’m not an idiot. I’m a bartender, I keep an eye out for trouble when it walks through the door in a Soldier uniform. The four of you lit up when he came in, and not in a ‘oh good our buddy is here’ kind of way.” Tifa shoved Cloud playfully, “Plus, he went all pink in the face when I asked him outright. He never could keep a secret from me.”

Genesis arched an eyebrow as he came to lean against the bar beside Zack. Sephiroth and Angeal followed close behind, “Who’s keeping secrets?”

Zack grinned mischievously. Cloud knew that look too well. He let out a whimper and covered his face, “Apparently, this is Cloud’s childhood friend, Tifa, all the way from Nibelheim. I’d bet you know all the best secrets about Cloud.”

“Tifa…” Cloud growled warningly.

“Psh. You’re not the least bit scary, Cloud. I just punched you and it hurt, and you’re a big scary Soldier and everything.” Tifa gave the others a sunny smile, “I’ve known Cloud since we were in diapers. I know every embarrassing story. I’m absolutely open to bribery, by the way.”

Genesis captured her hand in his, “Genesis Rhapsodos, an absolute pleasure, my dear. Do tell me, when are you finished for the night? I know a delightful little bakery that serves the best dumbapple pie you’ve ever eaten.”

Tifa laughed and said, “I’ve never eaten dumbapple pie before.”

“A situation to be remedied, certainly.” Genesis replied, his voice a silken purr, ‘Let me buy you a slice to welcome you to the city.”

“You’ll need coffee to go with that pie or maybe some hot chocolate!” Zack added eagerly, “My treat!”

Cloud thumped his head into the bar, “You tell them the story with Ma, the dragon and the chocobo and I’ll make sure your dad knows where to send your fiancé to find you.”

“Spoil sport.” Tifa muttered, sticking her tongue out at the back of Cloud’s head. “Fiiiine.”

Angeal patted Cloud on the shoulder consolingly, “I’ll go with them… to help keep them in line, of course.”

Cloud did not bother to lift his head, “ _Traitor._ ”

“I’m off in twenty.” Tifa said, setting fresh drinks in front of the Soldiers, “Finish those and then we can go swap stories. I’m dying to know how _this_ happened.”

Sephiroth’s lips twitched up into a small smile, a far more pleasant expression than he usually allowed in public, “We were exceedingly lucky, that’s how.”

Tifa looked him over, dark eyes regarding him with approval. Sephiroth was surprised by how satisfying the support of Cloud’s friend was. He took his drink with a nod of gratitude and set to rousing Cloud from the bar top while the others talked and laughed with Tifa.


End file.
